The Other Scouts
by Jjinks
Summary: The Sailor Scouts go on a vacation to a spot where Luna and Artemis found a power serge of negative energy. So it's not really a vacation but there they run into...more Sailors?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I only own the other scouts.

Notes: I apoligize now if the Scouts are OOC. I'm trying my best and anyadviceis welcome.

o0o0o

**Chapter 1**

"Why did we have to come?" Sailor Moon whined.

They were being held together in a cage that was gradually growing smaller.

"Because Luna and Artemis notice an influx of negative energy, so we came to check it out." Sailor Mercury answered backing up into Sailor Mars.

"Remind me why they aren't here with us?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We couldn't figure out how to smuggle them onto the plane and they didn't want to ride in the luggage area in a kennel." Sailor Venus replied taking a step back from the bars of the cage.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Sailor Jupiter questioned bending down slightly. "Our powers just reflected back at us if we try to use them."

"I don't know." Sailor Mercury truthfully said.

"To bad you're trapped in her with us Sailor Venus." Sailor Moon was thinking of the first time they had meet Sailor Venus. They had been in a situation similar to this one that they were now in.

"You girls sure talk a lot." It was their captor. He looked like any regular guy except for the horns coming out of the side of his head of green hair. "This was way too easy. I was told it would be hard to capture the Sailor Warriors. Isn't there suppose to be six of you?"

"No there aren't six of us because we are not the Sailor Warriors. We're the Sailor Scouts." Sailor Moon answered their captor.

"Then where are the Sailor Warriors?" the scouts' captor looked perplexed.

o0o0o

End Notes: Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Whether I should comntinue are not. I know it's not that long. I did think about adding more but a friend told convinced me to end it here. Again. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author Notes: So I thought I should get another chapter up before school starts. Which is tomorrow so it will be a while before I can get the next chapter up. This is mostly an introduction of the characters chapter. So bare with me please. Here's chapter two. Enjoy...

**Chapter 2**

"Over here!" came a calling reply. What looked liked diamonds came streaking towards the scouts' captor. He gave out loud piercing howl but the cage holding the sailors disappeared. The girls looked to their left and there standing on a little hill where five girls dressed much like themselves.

"Do you want us to finish him off or do one of you want the honor?" one of the girls asked. It was hard to tell which one or seem them clearly for that matter with the setting sun behind them.

"Mind if I do it since I wasn't out here like last time?" Sailor Venus asked the other scouts. They all shock their heads. "Venus crescent beam smash!" she called out quickly finishing their captor off.

"Nicely done, but who are you?" a girl with dark blonde hair worn at chin length and flipped out asked. They had moved over closer to the Scouts and it was now easier to see them.

"We are the Sailor Scouts and I'm Sailor Moon." Serena piped up moving in front of the other girls. She point to the rest of the scouts and added, "These are my scouts."

They all introduced themselves one by one letting the other girls now exactly who they were. The other girls didn't seem to surprise that there was other Sailors.

"We are the Sailor Warriors as you heard." A girl with black hair that reached just below her shoulders and deep blue eyes said as soon as the scouts were done, "I'm Sailor Nature. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sailor Fire." The girl with blonde hair spoke again her green eyes flashing.

"Sailor Water." This girl either had really light blonde hair or it was white worn up in a pony tail that came to the base of her neck. It was really hard to tell but there was no mistaking her bright blue eyes.

"I'm Sailor Metal and this is my twin Sailor Gem." A girl with a red braid that reached half way down her back and she had the most amazing blue/purple colored eyes spoke and pointed to the girl next to her who looked just like her except her red hair was down and barely brushed the top of her shoulders. Her eyes were purple and not the blue/purple of her twin. She smiled politely at the Sailor Scouts.

"But I thought that creep said there were six of you?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"There is but Sailor Storm is not here right now." Sailor Nature, who was clearly the leader, answered Mars. All the girls looked a little sad as this was mentioned.

"Why not?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Out of the country visiting family, we all are regular people underneath all this sailor business." Sailor Gem said politely and chidingly at the same time.

"How about we detransform and head home?" Sailor Nature suggested. The Sailor Scouts and some of the Sailor Warriors looked shockingly at her.

"Why?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I have the feeling we'll be working together for a while and it will do us better to know who each other is. Plus I don't think we really want to be seen walking home in these outfits." Sailor Nature smiled at the others while she tugged on her skirt at the mention at the outfits.

"I say we do it." Sailor Jupiter looked at the other scouts who nodded their heads in agreement. With that they all detransformed and started the walk through the woods back home.

"Where are you staying?" Sailor Metal inquired.

"The Old Mason house." Sailor Mercury answered.

"That's by Kaeli." Sailor Water chatted, "Oh by the way my name is Emily."

"Amy." Sailor Mercury introduced herself.

"I'm Raye." Sailor Mars said.

"Mina." Sailor Venus almost sung her name.

"Lita is my name." Sailor Jupiter smiled.

"I'm Serena. It's nice to meet you." Sailor Moon smiled warmly too.

Sailor Nature smiled back, "The name's Aurelia."

"Melissa." Sailor Fire said.

"I'm Lorraine and this over here is Tyra." Sailor Gem introduced herself and Sailor Metal.

"Who's this Kaeli that you mention?" Raye asked Emily.

Emily looked over at Aurelia. Something passed between the two and Aurelia responded, "Kaeli…is Sailor Storm."

o0o0o

End Notes: You know the drill. Please review and thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'll get it!" Raye called as a knock was heard on the door. She opened it to reveal the girls from the last night. They showed up like they said they would. "Please come in."

The girls filled in one by one and headed towards the back of the house. There sitting around in the family room was the other scouts. Serena greeted them cheerfully.

"Let's not waste any time. Your captor from yesterday was part of a group of people from the fires of malice. I don't know if you can really call them people but you get the idea." Aurelia paused slightly. She continued when she saw the scouts nod. "We think their base is somewhere in the mountains. That's where we were coming from last night. We were trying to find it. We have had very little luck so far."

"We can probably help with that." Amy said.

"I wish Kaeli was here. There is only so much I can do." Lorraine sighed.

"Why? What could Kaeli do that you can't?" Mina asked Lorraine.

"I'm pretty good with technology and can use it to find their energy signature but it isn't working. We can usually each use the powers we control to help us but they seem to be blocking that too." Lorraine replied.

"But what makes Kaeli different?" Lita prompted.

"There is very little you can hide from the sky or should I say the wind." Tyra answered the question. "It is said that the wind is very old and wise. Kaeli has mentioned in the past that the sky knows everything that has happened and is happening on the Earth."

Emily spoke up to the scout's confused looks, "The sky had been around since the beginning and there forth retains a knowledge of thing that have passed. Water and nature are the next ones to remember most things but even though trees can get pretty old they eventually die and new ones take their place. Just like the water is being recycled, going from a lake to rain back into the earth."

"That makes sense. At least it does to me." Raye said.

"Well we're not getting much done here. If we are going to see if Amy can do anything we'll need to go closer." Lita spoke up.

"Yes, we'll show you the way." Aurelia agreed.

o0o0o

"Jasper is that you?" a boy with dark brown hair that fell into his equally dark brown eyes asked.

"No it's me Sage." a girl a couple years younger than the boy with the same coloring walked into kitchen were Sage was sitting at a table with paper and books scattered in front of him. It was easy to tell that the two were related.

"Kaeli you're home!" Sage had stood up just as Kaeli reached him and they embraced each other warmly.

"I'm sorry that we can't talk of other things right now but tell me about Candice." Kaeli said sadly.

"I didn't find anything but Jason told me she went missing during the day and even during the night once for three days straight. He said he had asked her one time and Candice told him she had been at the library doing her homework. Jason said he knew that wasn't true because he had happened to be there and you know how it's not hard to miss someone that is there because it's so small." Sage sighed. "Do you really think she could be part of what is happening?"

"I would really like to think not but when her own brother came to me and told me he had notice something different in the way she was acting…I just couldn't ignore it. Thank you for keeping tabs on her for though."

"No problem. I just hope we're wrong about her."

"Me too," Kaeli sighed, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I need to go to the others."

"I saw them leaving not that long ago."

"What do you mean?" Kaeli asked her brother.

"We have some visitors next door. I saw them leaving with them walking off into the forest, in the direction of the mountains." Sage replied.

"Oh no, that's not good. I have to go." Kaeli started for the back door.

"I know. Just come home. I saw Zephyrus trailing after them." Kaeli just nodded her head before she slipped out the door.

o0o0o

Yeah. I finally updated. Sorry Clair that I didn't put any action in this one. Next one though. I promise. I just needed to get something up. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I appreaciate the reviews. Thankyou hikarisailorcat, Kizune, and Korogi-chan for your reviews. Oh. I hope I got my facts straight, but Zephyrus in Greek mythology was the god of the gentle west wind. Just F.Y.I.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I finally updated. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I don't own the Sailor Scouts but the Sailor Warriors are my idea.

Chapter 4

"They knew we were coming but how?" Sailor Metal asked pacing around their enclosure her braid swinging wildly. The others where scattered throughout the imprisonment either sitting or standing. They had been heading back from trying to find the base, with no luck, when the enclosure of negative energy dropped on them by surprise.

"Why does this always seem to happen to us?" Sailor Moon whined plopping down on the ground next to Sailor Mars.

"You know they could have had this trap waiting for us to come back and spring it," Sailor Gem said thoughtfully as she placed a comforting hand on Metal's arm.

"Smart one aren't you? That's exactly right," the Sailors could see the faint outline of someone walking closer through the darkness. A girl with jet black hair the glided past her shoulders and dark green eyes that sparkled with mischief stepped into the light drawing a gasp from the Sailor Warriors.

"Candice," Sailor Nature whispered.

"So you know me. Then I don't have to waste time with introductions," Candice sneered.

"How long?"

"I've always belonged to Verdor but that's not going to do you much good."

"How so?" Sailor Fire asked jumping into the conversation.

"Because you are going to die here and now," with that she reached a hand forward and the negative energy pulsated and then started to wrap around them, squeezing tightly. Their air supply was slowly being cut off and everyone was sinking towards the ground. Everything was going dark before the Sailors' eyes when there was a brilliant flash of light followed by a booming. The scouts found themselves able to breathe and their sight returned. Candice was snarling back at a big grey wolf holding a bleeding hand.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Nature looked up at the sound of a voice above her head and found her self staring into golden brown eyes alight with worry.

"Sailor Storm, you're back!" she cried out throwing her arms around the dark hair girl. Sailor Storm carefully extracted the girl's arms and stood up to face Candice.

"Why you little…" Candice began threateningly.

"Temper, temper, temper. You used to never get that mad easily," Storm interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Candice interrogated Sailor Storm.

"I know who you are."

Candice stared at Storm for a second something seemingly dawning on her, "The others knew who I was but you aren't surprised, not like them."

"No I've known for sometime. I didn't want to believe it at first but after Jason came to me about it too…" Sailor Storm trailed off shaking her head.

"Jason?" Candice seemed to think about what Sailor Storm had said.

Sailor Water broke into the conversation before anything else could be said, "What do you mean that you belong to Verdor? Who's that?"

"Verdor is the name of my people. You know us as the people from the fires of malice and we aren't leaving until we get what we came for."

"What are you here for?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Candice smirked. It was then that a light seemed to go off in her head. She turned to Sailor Storm and said one word, "Kaeli?" Storm nodded her head.

End Notes:I know it isn't that long but I wanted to get something up. I know it wasn't probably the best of spots to leave off at but if it makes you feel any better I want the rest of it too. I'm killing myself ending it there. Hopefully I'll be able to find some free time to type some more up soon. School just been keeping me busy. Thank you to my reviewers especially Kizune. This one if for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter Five**

"How ironic, but this doesn't change a thing," Candice sneered.

"I wouldn't expect it to," Kaeli replied.

"Let's get this started then," Candice planted her feet apart ready to move at a moments notice. As Sailor Storm ready herself, Candice's face became blank. A few seconds later, she blinked her eyes and told Kaeli, "It seems I am being summoned. We will have to finish this later." With that Candice disappeared among the trees.

Sailor Strom let a small sigh escape her lips, "Let her go," Kaeli told Zephyrus as the wolf started to follow. "Let's go home where we can talk more comfortably," she remarked to the others.

o0o0o

"What was that all about? How do you know her?" Ray peppered the Sailor Warriors with questions as soon as Kaeli lead them all into her house. They were all sitting down in chairs or on the couch or even on the floor.

Kaeli spoke up from where she was sitting on the floor calmly stroking Zephyrus, "She was a friend that has deceived many people for the last ten years or more. It has only been within the last year that it has become obvious that she was not who she pretended to be."

"A friend! That's terrible!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes and more so I image for Kaeli since you were her best friend," Aurelia directed the last part toward Kaeli.

"I've had a year to come to terms with it," Kaeli answered nonchalantly.

"And a hard year it has been," Sage stated sitting down on the other side of Zephyrus. All the girls stared perplexedly at him.

"What…How…" Emily tried to form a question.

"It's okay. He knows," Kaeli said.

"What!" All the girls exclaimed.

"You let someone else know who you are?" Lita inquired.

"For how long?" Tyra asked at the same time.

"It's been almost three years?" Sage look questioningly at his sister, who nodded her head.

"And no I didn't let him know. He sort of found out by…accident," Kaeli searched for the right word.

"I wouldn't call it accident. If you hadn't transformed I have a pretty good feeling that neither one of us would be here today," Sage brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

"It's been helpful having him know too."

"What do you mean?" Lorraine asked.

"Someone has to cover your butts. All thoughs times that you have snuck off and never got in trouble that was because of me."

"He and Jason have been helping me a lot this past couple of months trying to figure out exactly what Candice was up too, and before you ask, no, Jason does not know," Kaeli held up a hand when she saw the questions forming on several lips.

"What do we do know though?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, we still didn't get enough info to figure anything out," Tyra flipped her red braid over her shoulder.

"We look again," Aurelia replied.

"And we wait. With Candice knowing who we are, thing should move quickly now," Kaeli said quietly.

"Maybe we should stay closer together too," Melissa suggested. Everyone nodded, agreeing with the idea.

o0o0o

"Why did you call me back?" Candice questioned. She was standing in a dimly lit room at the bottom of a dais. The faint outline of someone sitting upon the throne could be seen but it was too dark to make out any detail.

"Now is not the time," came a deep voice out of the shadows, "Be patient my little tiger your time will come. For now I want you to worry about your other task, if the others to don't exceed in destroying the Sailor's you may have a turn. Now tell Tynan all you know about the Warriors and their new friends."

"Yes my lord," Candice bowed deeply before disappearing into the surrounding darkness.

o0o0o

End Notes: Yeah I updated. I hope you liked it because I didn't care for it very much. I did like the very last little bit though. I just need to figure out what exactly it is that I'm going to have my bad guys doing. If you guys have an ideas I'll gladly take them and give you credit for the idea. And a special thanks goes out to Kizune since you were the only one to review. So please people, REVIEW! Even flame me if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_**Chapter 6**_

"How is the search progressing?" the lord asked surrounded by shadows once again upon his throne.

"Not well my lord," Candice replied, shaking her head, eyes downcast.

"How hard can it be to find a crystal?" the lord's deep voice began to rise in annoyance and impatience.

"We did narrow down our searching range," Candice reminder her lord in a calm voice.

The lord stood and slowly descended the steps to Candice, a slight smile upon his lips that did not reach his dark blue eyes, "Yes, you did manage to do that, but now that I have you searching I expect the search to progress."

"As you wish my lord," Candice inclined her head, closing her eyes briefly.

"Yes, as I wish. Find me the heart crystal of this world, my little tiger," the lord's right hand came up to cup Candice's left check, "And what have I told you about calling me lord?"

"Only in the presence of others, Brant," Candice's hand swiped away a lock of golden blonde hair from Brant's night blue eyes.

o0o0o

Kaeli sighed as she walked through the trees of the forest nearby her family's house. Most of the other sailors didn't want her going out by herself when she announced she was going for a walk after they were done talking. Her brother on the other hand told her to be careful and keep her sense alert. She knew Sage could feel it too, the amounting energy from Verdor. Even before she had discovered who she was Sage could always feel things others could not. It was then that her thoughts were interrupted by a stir in the air. She turned her head to the left to look deeper into the woods, "Yes, how can I help you Candice?"

"I bring a warning," Candice simple stated.

"Why?"

"So that we are even, so when we fight I will not have to hold back. That is of course if you survive who is coming and all those who get to you before I can," Candice smirked, "But I have a feeling the others will not be a problem for you."

As Candice turned too walked away Kaeli quickly called out, "I know what you are after."

"And what is that?" Candice asked without turning around.

"The heart crystal of this world." Candice did turn around when she heard that.

"What do you know about?"

"That you are searching for it among other things, but you are mistaken if you think I will tell you anything else."

"And how do you know about?"

"My people were the ones who first guarded it during the time the Moon Kingdom ruled this solar system."

"But you don't know where it is, just that we are searching for it. So it is far game for who ever can find it first. I'll keep that in mind," with that Candice continued to stride away calling over her shoulder, "You might want to hurry. Your enemy is on their way right now to your house."

Kaeli watched Candice disappear into the woods before dashing back to her house to warn the others. Kaeli transformed herself into Sailor Storm as she came upon the edge of the woods. As she neared her house she felt the presence of their enemy drawing closer. She knew that her brother had felt it too when the others came rushing out the back door to met her all transformed.

"Sage said someone was coming," Sailor Water announced.

"I know I feel it too."

"Too bad they are already here," a menacing laugh seemed to come from all around them as Zephyrus growled his hackles rising.

o0o0o

End Notes: I know it isn't that long but I haven't updated forever and want to get something up, especially since I'm leaving on vacation next week and won't be back until sometime at the beginning of July. Thanks for the review Kizuneit was greatly appreciated.


End file.
